


You Should Know That Your Love Is Always On My Mind

by MoonIsNeverAlone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathtub Sex, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonIsNeverAlone/pseuds/MoonIsNeverAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When T'Challa comes home to his NY apartment Sam is already there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Know That Your Love Is Always On My Mind

When T’Challa came home to his New York apartment Sam was already sitting there reading a book and listening to Avril Lavigne. Sam looked up when he heard him enter.

„I heard that you were back so I came to see you.“, Sam smiled and took his reading glasses of. T’Challa‘s heart filled with warmth at the sight of this beautiful man and the way he smiled. He smiled right back and walked towards him. Even in simple gray sweatpants and a shirt Sam managed to look charming and bright. Something about that just made T’Challa so happy.

Carefully he took the book out of Sam’s hand and gave him a long but mild kiss. „I thought you weren’t here.“ T’Challa said. 

„I flew here straight away,“ Sam said. T’Challa gave him a disapproving look and let his hand slide over Sam’s shoulders down his back and pressed right beneath his shoulder blades Sam tried to hide how he flinched, but it didn’t escape T’Challa’s keen eye. „You shouldn’t have.“

„I wanted to see you. I can get my back looked at tomorrow I’m a big boy kitty cat.“

T’Challa sighed and grabbed Sam by the waist, pulling him up and throwing him over his shoulder. „Okay what’s the plan here your majesty?“ 

T’Challa carried him to the bedroom and slowly laid him on the be. „The plan is I’m giving you a massage.“

Sam’s eyes bulged. „You’re giving me massage? The king of Wakanda is giving me a massage?“ 

„Not if you call me that in bed again,“ T’Challa said, but his voice was soft and there was an edge of humor to it. So Sam eagerly took his shirt of and smiled at T’Challa. „Well how do you want me?“

T’Challa directed him to lay on his stomach on the right side of the bed while he pulled multiple little bottles out of his nightstand. He opened them one by one for Sam to decide which scent he liked best. Sam chose a fruity smell laced with a note of heavy herb he couldn’t identify. 

T’Challa deposited the other bottles in his nightstand again. Then he poured a good amount into his hands and rubbed them together before he started massaging Sam’s back. Immediately Sam’s cocky smile disappeared as T’Challa expertly dug his hands into Sam’s abused muscles. 

It really wasn’t like Sam didn’t know that T’Challa’s hands were wonderful. T’Challa had made Sam come on his fingers before. He had no idea how, but the Wakandan seemed to be able to read his body as if he were a native speaker. 

So to no ones surprise after half an hour Sam had lost all coherent thought, his body had gone from tense to relaxed to heated. He had started to circle his hips to get some kind of friction and T’Challa didn’t miss it.  
It had really been T’Challa‘s intention to relax his lover after a straining mission, to just give him something nice, but the effect his hands were having on this beautiful man, the fact that he hasn’t even tried to say something sarcastic was affecting him as well. T’Challa dug into his muscles again and when Sam didn’t flinch he snuck one hand into his lovers pants and continued to massage his ass. 

Sam’s moans had been getting increasingly filthy and T’Challa took the time to revel in the feel off that beautiful ass in his hand and the way Sam’s tries to create some kind of friction were getting desperate. “Is this what they call a massage where you’re from?“

T’Challa knew that Sam was smirking. He knew Sam wanted him to step up his game. They both loved making the other a mess. Loved seeing each other lost in pleasure, eyes heavy lidded, incoherent, moaning, groaning and swearing. 

So T’Challa rose to the bait and turned him so he was laying on his back. He climbed between Sam‘s legs, sank down and kissed him once again. This time it was deeper filthier, but so full of emotion and when he opened his eyes and met Sam’s he felt his breath catch. 

„I love you,“ T’Challa whispered. It was true. The moment he had walked in and seen Sam waiting for him, that’s what he felt. Everything about this man was beautiful and T’Challa couldn’t take his eyes off him.  
He kissed him again and worked his way to Sam’s nipples to tease them. Sam was bucking up his hips and even through the layers T’Challa could feel the outline of Sam’s dick on against his stomach. „After the mission I just; I just thought about you and being with you.“ Sam was breathing heavily and moaning, but he still fought to have these words heard. „Seeing you again I had to come T’Challa. God I love you too. I really love you.“ 

T’Challa groaned and sat back on his legs. With and impatient motion he pulled down and then ripped both the sweatpants and the underwear apart revealing Sam’s hard leaking cock.

„Okay you’re paying for that Chall,“ Sam breathed. Instead of answering however T’Challa licked Sam from the balls to the tip of his dick. His vicious tongue playing with the head lapping up the leaking fluid from the slit. Just teasing him. Reminding him what exactly that tongue was capable of. He really took his time. Kissing and licking the tip of Sam’s cock one hand coming up to play with his balls.

Sam was torn between closing his eyes and prying them open. T’Challa was beautiful and the way he could just get so lost in blowing him was mesmerizing, but Sam was itching to come and T’Challa was still teasing him. One arm now pressing his hips down. 

Growing impatient Sam softly guided him back up by his chin. They kissed again and now Sam took the lead, threw him off and climbed on top of his partner. He helped T’Challa out of his clothes and started grinding down on him. 

„Fuck Chall you’re so beautiful,“ Sam moaned he had started stroking himself while increasing the speed of his grinding. He stroked harder and faster while looking at the beautiful man beneath him. That look so hot and eager it was just driving him so much closer to the edge then T’Challa lightly slapped his ass and Sam was coming. He moaned as he came all over T’Challa’s chest, loosing his strength for a moment and falling on him.

T’Challa caught him though and smiled. Sam blinked and looked at T’Challa, he could feel his erection between his cheeks and even though he was spent his dick gave a slight twitch.

„You know I drew us a bath,“ Sam smiled and felt T’Challa’s cock jump at that. „Wanna find out if it’s still hot?“ 

„Bird, no bath of mine ever runs cold,“ T’Challa smiled as they slid of the bed into the adjoined bathroom. It still smelled like the woods with a note of roses. 

T’Challa’s bath was just this short of being a swimming pool. Sam was sure eight people could comfortably bathe in there, but right now it was just them and Sam guided T’Challa into the bath and followed after he had gotten a soft sponge. He sat behind T’Challa, placing him between his legs and wet the sponge, dabbing it into the comfortably warm water and drawing small circles on T’Challa’s chest had a calming effect.  
The only sounds filling the room were the rhythmic splashes of water and the small moans escaping T’Challa’s lips when Sam rubbed an nipple or kissed his neck. 

It didn’t take too long for Sam to become hard again just listening to his lover moan and watching him squirm. He slowly lifted him up so T’Challa was leaning over the edge, his ass just above the water. Sam trailed a finger down T’Challa’s spine and let it disappear between his round ass cheeks. He teased T’Challa’s hole listening to the sexy sounds T’Challa was making, while touching the a slightly jutted out tile. It slid out and revealed a bottle of lube and condoms. Expertly he slowly pushed one finger in. T’Challa wasn’t exactly tense but he wasn’t as relaxed as Sam would like. 

So Sam slowly retracted his fingers and pulled T’Challa’s cheeks apart using his middle finger to tease his hole a little bit. Then he repeated that motion with his tongue. T’Challa moaned filthy and pressed his ass further into Sam’s face. Sam slowly twirled his tongue around his lover‘s hole like he knew T’Challa loved it.  
„Sam, please,“ T’Challa moaned and Sam reached around T’Challa’s waist with his right hand to stroke T’Challa’s dick and used his left hand to grab his own.

He licked and lightly fucked that beautiful hole with his tongue while slowly increasing the pace of his strokes

T’Challa was now working against that rhythm to increase the friction and intensify the feeling of Sam’s hand and tongue, while swearing in his mother tongue.

Feeling T’Challa losing himself in pleasure always pulled Sam in and he could feel his orgasm drawing nearer. 

He increased the speed of his hand again and T’Challa came shouting his name, but Sam didn’t let him go he kept licking and stroking until T’Challa squirmed away from him and fell into the bath like a stone a blissed out look on his face. Sam caught him and let him settle into his arms. 

It took a couple of minutes before T’Challa snuck his hand into Sam’s lap and grabbed his unattended erection. Sam kissed him and T’Challa increased the speed twisting his wrist on the upstroke and managing to swipe his thumb over the tip. It took only a couple moments before Sam was coming again not even able to shout out with the way T’Challa swallowed his sounds. 

„Your hands should be illegal,“ Sam commented.

„Just my hands?“ T’Challa mused. 

Sam smiled. „Oh and that ass.“

„Guess you won’t have it tonight then,“ T’Challa shrugged. Sam grinned and kissed him. „I have been an outlaw before.“

„That you have,“ T’Challa smiled. Sam kissed his nose. „Okay let’s get out of here I made you dinner.“

„And they say I’m a catch,“ T’Challa said in good humor. Sam stepped over the edge and pulled T‘Challa after him. „I’m really happy you’re here.“

„Right now? There is nowhere I’d rather be.“ 

Sam smiled. They both had their responsibilities, but coming down from work felt most beautiful and precious when they where together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. I had that in my head and I needed to wrote this.
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
